my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Barnett
Arthur was born into the Barnett family. When he was a teenager, they moved to Willow Creek into the Murakami family's old home. First Love Arthur then befriended Dawn Whitman, the lonely landlady of the local pub. Arthur learnt more about Dawn and discovered her parents had just died and she was struggling to run the pub alone. Arthur fell in love with a somewhat desperate Dawn and moved in with her. They decided to marry, but Dawn insisted on keeping her Whitman surname and surnaming all potential children Whitman in order to honour her father's legacy. Arthur accepted this but the Barnett's resented it. They all took a disliking to Dawn due to her father, Richard's evil reputation and her apparent selfishness. However, Arthur insisted he was in love. Life in the Willow Creek Pub Arthur became great friends with the butler; Ayaan Datta, and learnt that he had two kids who were both dead. Dawn gave birth to four children; Seamus, Penelope, Kathleen and Mia. Arthur was caught in a vicious thunderstorm where he almost lost his life. He decided to follow his dreams of being a musician and embarked on a career in entertainment. Arthur comforted Dawn as she buried her parents. He was devastated to learn of Ayaan's death, and kept his ashes in the pub. Angered at Arthur's decision to end the Barnett name with himself, his parents decided to try for another heir. They gave birth to a girl, Reagan, and later gave birth to another girl, Keri, failing to produce a legitimate heir. The kids grew up - Kathleen's husband Rico Delaney moved in, Mia became a retail worker, Penelope became a businesswoman and Seamus fell for Chelsea Browning. As Arthur and Dawn began to have slight marital troubles, Arthur's grandparents; Hector and Natalie warned him that she is just like her father - untrustworthy. Dawn's Betrayal Arthur was devastated to learn of his grandparents' death, before learning from Penelope that Rico and Dawn had been having a secret affair. Arthur kicked Rico out and was depressed at his wife's betrayal. He attempted to rename all of his children to Barnett but Dawn disallowed it legally. When Dawn insisted on keeping ownership of the pub, Arthur and the kids moved away to Del Sol Valley, leaving Dawn to be, once again, all by herself. Struggles in Del Sol Valley Arthur tried to keep his family intact but struggled to pay bills. Penelope married into the Bjergsen family, who helped financially, but Rodney died tragically after Penelope birthed his daughter, Maggie, and the Bjergsens cut all ties. The Osborne family managed to evict Arthur and the kids and so they scattered; Kathleen, Mia and her husband Drew moved to San Myshuno, Seamus moved to Willow Creek, Penelope moved back in with Dawn and Arthur moved back in with his siblings and parents. Marriage to Rose Sloan Years later, Arthur moved to Brindleton Bay with new wife Rose Sloan, who birthed another son, Marcelo, finally surnamed Barnett. Arthur was thrilled but his father Tory held a racist attitude as Marcelo was black. Keri moved in later. Arthur fell out of love with Rose and only remained married with her for her house. Arthur began to neglect Marcelo as well and fell into a depression as a drinking problem developed. He was too wrapped up in his own self-pity to help Keri as she gave birth to Rafael Barnett, the son of an already married Ian Marcus. Tragically, Rose died by electrocution and Arthur was left to look after Marcelo. Arthur vowed to get his life back in order. Tory came to visit but was repelled by Marcelo due to his lack of grandparental instinct with him. Finally, Arthur stood up to his father and kicked him out, telling him not to return. However, Arthur's mental health spiralled once again, especially after Dawn's death, and Penelope was forced to come stay with Arthur. Marriage to Kim Walker Arthur's mental health remained very turbulent, improving slowly until a drastically worsening at the death of Tory and Kaylee. Through time, Arthur began to get his life back on track, focusing on his kids - he felt a great guilt for indirectly causing Penelope to lose ownership of the Willow Creek Pub because of her absence, but was pleased when she got remarried to Harry O'Keefe. Arthur comforted Kathleen when she moved in temporarily to escape her crumbling marriage to Jayden, later giving birth to another of Arthur's grandchildren Cassie Wilburn. Arthur waved goodbye to Keri as she married Jing Fen and moved to StrangerVille, with Rafael later following behind. Arthur found love in Kim Walker, who had long since been widowed and in search for a new lover. The two felt they had matured a lot throughout their turbulent lives and were a strong match, so decided to tie the knot and marry fairly quickly, ready to grow old together. Arthur and Kim fell in love and were thrilled when Kim gave birth to Bertie Barnett. Arthur had a brief moment of sadness upon realising his father never lived to see him produce a suitable Barnett heir, but quickly dismissed this as stupidity and realised how happy he was, cherishing all of his kids. Arthur even tried reaching out to Seamus, who was in a mid-life crisis and in a loveless marriage to criminal Skylar Espinosa, but Seamus remained distant. Arthur then waved Penelope goodbye as she moved in with Harry, whilst comforting Mia when her marriage with Drew broke down to his nature of infidelity.